


It’s okay, my love.

by k0904wa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Baggage, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel makes Sam happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Understanding Gabriel (Supernatural), Virgin Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0904wa/pseuds/k0904wa
Summary: When simple kisses between Gabriel and Sam lead to a make out, which then leads to Gabriel suddenly undressing his boyfriend, Sam, who is a virgin, freaks out.A lot.





	It’s okay, my love.

“Sambo, hurry your ass up before I decide to start watching the damn show without you!” Gabriel calls whilst holding the black remote in his hand, a smirk spread across his face. When Gabriel had found out that his boyfriend, the romantic sap of a moose, Sam Winchester, had never watched _Titanic_ , he practically flipped his shit. ‘ _Titanic is the best fucking romance movie ever! And that’s saying something when it’s coming from me! You know I’m not one for cheesy romance movies_!’ He had said, which earned him a laugh from Sam.

He hears a sharp beeping noise from the kitchen and his smirk grows when he also hears his boyfriend’s padded footsteps jogging to the living room shortly after. Sam fills the empty spot next to him on the couch, a yellow bowl full of popcorn seated in his lap. With a quick kiss and a nod from Sam, Gabriel hits play and the movie begins. Sam is slightly bored at first, just resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he waited for something exciting to happen, but then after the two main characters, _Jack_ and _Rose_ , finally meet, he is instantly engrossed in the movie. He smiles as Gabriel wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, and he sinks down further into the couch more and rests his head on the shorter yet older man’s rock hard chest. “Why do you like this movie, again?” Sam questions, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks up to lock eyes with his boyfriend of 3 years.

“Shh, just watch the movie, Samalove,” Gabriel whispers back, pecking Sam’s forehead gently and looking back at the TV screen. Sam obeys and continues watching, easily becoming involved once again. He feels Gabriel’s hand tighten on his shoulder when a new scene starts, Gabriel’s soft lips starting to kiss Sam’s cheek and lips.

“Gabe- what’re you doing?” Sam giggles. Gabriel rarely ever starts to give him affection when they were watching a movie of his choosing. He was usually concentrated completely on the movie. Maybe it was because he watched _Titanic_ before, Sam thought. He shrugs it off and kisses Gabriel back, showing as much love as possible. His hands run through the man’s hair, down his face, up and down his chest, etc. Soon, Gabriel is leaning in more towards Sam, his tongue coating every part of Sam’s mouth which turns the kiss quite heated and passionate. Sam moans loudly and pulls out of the kiss, placing his hand on Gabriel’s chest and smiling as his boyfriend moves down to kiss his neck. “Gabe.”

“Shush, I‘ll take cate of you, Sammykins,” Gabriel assures quickly, moving to lay Sam down and kiss more at his neck and collarbone. Sam chuckles and nods, locking lips with Gabriel again. What’s so wrong with just a little make out with his boyfriend, huh? But soon, he starts to freak out when he notices Gabriel’s hands, which are unbuttoning his flannel and undoing his own belt.

“No, come on, not right now-” Sam tries, failing miserably when Gabriel only continues to remove his own shirt, hands raking over Sam’s body. Gabriel’s grunts and moans cause Sam to smile just a little bit, but his last straw is pulled when Gabriel tries to remove his pants. “Stop!” He screams, taking his hands and clutching Gabriel’s shoulders, throwing his boyfriend off of him and onto the floor like a football. He covers his face afterwards, tears forming at his eyes and starting to glide down his cheeks.

“Sam what the actual fu- ..Sam?” Gabriel face is angry before he notices his boyfriend’s state. Sam was trembling while he cried, hooking his legs to his chest so that he was in fetal position. “Baby? What’s the matter?” He asks, quickly getting up and sitting next to Sam, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly.

“Y-You wouldn’t s-stop-“

“I’m so sorry, Sammykins. I thought you were enjoying it. Are you okay?” Gabriel frowns, his heart aching under his skin. He loved Sam so much, he didnt mean to hurt him in any way. He genuinely thought Sam was enjoying it.

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Sam whispers, weeping into his hands and rocking back and forth to try and calm himself down.

“I’m so fucking sorry, baby. I really didn’t mean to do that- baby look at me, please?” Gabriel squeezes Sam’s shoulders and smiles lovingly once his boyfriend looks at him in the eyes.

“No, I-I’m sorry,” Sam sighs and rubs his face, his lip quivering slightly just before he breaks into a bomb of sobs again.

“What’s the matter?” Gabriel inquires whilst puling Sam to his chest, allowing the taller man to cry on his shoulder. “Why? Why do _you_ want _me_?” He wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck and looks back at his boyfriend. “I’m not enough.”

“Oh come on, Samshine. Don’t say that,” Gabriel’s heart felt like it was being squeezed to death and on the verge of shattering. “Of course you’re enough. You’re above and beyond enough. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted..” Sam falls silent at that, just looking into Gabriel’s eyes for about 3 minutes straight.

“You’re not supposed to lie to me.”

“Good thing I’m not, then. Look, you have to try to stop being so insecure, because you really are perfect. You’re so gorgeous, Sam,” They move so that Gabriel was sitting on the couch properly, hands on Sam’s waist as Sam straddles him. Sam’s arms link around the shorter man’s neck and he sighs, his tears finally stopping and beginning to dry on his face.

“Nobody is perfect, Gabe.”

“To me, you are. To everyone, you are. So I guess that sentence can be rearranged,” Gabriel leans forward and presses his lips to Sam’s, locking them in a, not heated, but passionate and sweet kiss. Sam hums and combs his fingers through Gabriel’s soft hair.

They pulls away and Sam shyly grins, “You’re amazing, but I’m just not ready for sex yet. It’s pathetic, I know, it’s been 3 whole years and I still can’t give my boyfriend what he’s here for, but-”

“Hey hey hey!” Gabriel snaps quickly, interrupting Sam as soon as the man’s words click in his head. “I am not here because I want to have sex with you. I’m here because I love you more than anything and I wanna be with you. You’re my world, and I’m not gonna be angry at you for not being ready to have sex with me. I do want to have sex with you, I really do, but that’s not what I want the most. That’s not why I’m dating you. I love you, munchkin. Don’t ever think about things like that.” Sam bites his lip and hugs Gabriel tightly, smiling widely because finally, finally someone understood that he just wasn’t ready. 

“I’m taller than you and yet you call me munchkin,” He mumbles in Gabriel’s ear playfully.

Gabriel chuckles, “You’re adorable, that’s why. Now get your ass seated properly so that we can continue this movie.”

Sam moves off of Gabriel’s lap and back onto the actual couch, snuggling into Gabriel’s side and beaming. “So you’re really okay with me not being ready to have sex right now?” 

“Yes, I’m okay. I care about you, Sam. Whatever you want, need, or feel is always my concern,” Gabriel pecks Sam’s lips and forehead, hugging the man closer.

Sam giggles, “I love you.”

“No, I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFFFFFF  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS <3


End file.
